Eclair
Main= |rarity = R |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Catus Spirit |fa2 = Tanuki |recipe = Pickled Salmon Head |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 闪电泡芙 |personality = Sophomore |height = 181cm (CN: 174cm) |likes1 = Napoleon Cake |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Chris Niosi |cvjp = Abe Atsushi |cvcn = San Mu (三木) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = I want to move like lightning, so get off my coattails! |bio = Moody adolescents sometimes act out in strange ways to get people's attention. They may seem unreasonable, but they actually have their own principles that they adhere to. Since they're too self-conscious in their daily lives, they have a hard time communicating with other people. |food introduction = The name éclair (which means "flash of lightning" in French) is said to come from the fact that people move like lightning to gobble them up whenever they're around. Another theory is the name comes from the lightning-shaped cracks that form when it's baked. Whatever the reason, the name is now synonymous with delicious. |acquire = *Summoning *Team Up (Uke Mochi (Enhanced) Easy and Normal) |events = *Snack Time! |power = 1091 |atk = 17 |def = 27 |hp = 389 |crit = 356 |critdmg = 294 |atkspd = 241 |normaltitle = Lightning Shield |normal = Eclair projects a shield of light around himself, which absorbs 15 damage for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Thor's Judgment |energy = Eclair summons lightning, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to a single enemy unit, plus 130 extra damage. Additionally, he stuns that unit for 3 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Your so-called Imperial Chefs's Guild, isn't it just a criminal organization? What is your position within the Guild? The chief? Or just a petty crook? |login = You finally came back. I've saved up too much lightning. My hair has become all frizzy. |arena = Oh, it's you. Were you looking for me? |skill = Let me give you some electrotherapy! |ascend = My whole body feels full of electricity! It's~ so comfortable~ |fatigue = I can't move without electricity. Let me rest for a while. |recovering = Do not disturb while charging. |attack = I'll join in, are there still undefeated enemies? |ko = Electricity... depleting... |notice = Hey, the food is ready! Do you want me to use electricity to help add in a few sprinkles? |idle1 = Don't whisper behind my back! |idle2 = Do you have anything to say that you can't say to my face? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Don't compare me with you ordinary people. |interaction2 = Do you want me to help you find a new hairstyle? How about an afro? |interaction3 = Be careful, my lightning can have a mind of its own. What can I do about it? |pledge = I'll go the whole way, even if I'm exhausted, so I need you to stay by my side! |intimacy1 = It's not a problem. My lightning can't hurt you, so you can touch me. |intimacy2 = Do you have anything you need to recharge? Check your levels and I can lend you some of my strength. |intimacy3 = Before, I used to care about what other people thought but, now, I only care about what I think. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}